Harilinda is at Beverly Hills
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: Harilinda Smith is new here at Beverly Hills High School. She became friends with Sam, Alex and Clover. Until then, Harilinda saw someone with a love gun and made her accidently falls in love with Samantha but it did break the love spell and then the spies get her back to normal. Harilinda finally hangs out with the girls for now on.


**Today I am going to make the Totally Spies OC Character named Harilinda Smith the new girl at Beverly Hills High like in at Senior Year. While Sam, Alex and Clover sees a new friend coming in dressed approiatley and sometimes she evens to be the 'It Girl' and the Queen Bee of Beverly Hill's teenage social circle, who had been best friends with Clover, Alex, and Sam before disappearing the night of September. Let me see how it look right now. On with this story. I hope someone like this.**

[Clear Throat]

One day at Beverly Hills High, the girls are Seniors and while the new student came in beautifully. It is a very sunny day morning in 8:00AM while girls were standing by the locker and then their mouths drop open as they see the new girl coming inside the school hallway walking sexy while the guys are looking at it and then.

"Look, here she comes right now!" said the Guy

"The new girl?" asked Clover

"What is she? She looks gorgeous!" said Sam

The new girl are walking down the hallway slowly, her feet are so beautiful just like the gorgeous one. The girl who has Golden Blonde long curly hair, she stands about 5'6, she has blue eyes, she has a heart-shaped face she wears yellow ruffle shirt, yellow bracelets, dark blue jeans and even yellow pumps and even yellow earrings. And her name is Harilinda (I gave her that name). She walks and keeps going and then she went inside the office and then tell the principal about that she is a Senior. She resembles as Eris from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. She has purple eyeshadow and definitely cat eyes a look alike and even her smiles what if she has some gap teeth.

"Hello. And what is your name?" asked the Principal

"My name? My name is Harilinda Smith." said Harilinda as she voiced by Tara Strong

"And what are you?" asked the Principal

"Officially I am new here at Beverly Hills High School." said Harilinda

"How long you've been moving to Beverly Hills?" asked the Principal

"I've been moving here like in 4 months before school stills here." said Harilinda

"Harilinda Shankel, like welcome to Beverly Hills High." said the Principal

"Well, how about if I make some new friends here?" asked Harilinda

"That would be nice if you already new here at Beverly Hills." said the Principal

"Okay, so if when if I see but the only thing is when that I believe that I am the new person here." said Harilinda

"Sweetie, would you like to see this right now?" asked the Principal

"Sure. Why not. I'll see about it." said Harilinda

Harilinda just sit there in the chair but when it came in. Sam, Alex and Clover were standing by the principal's office as she saw a new girl in here and they were shocked but Harilinda just said.

"Hello, girls." said Harilinda

"Hi." said the girls

"How you doing?" asked Harilinda

"Good and you?" asked Clover

"Oh hi and welcome to Beverly Hills. My name is Alexandra Vasquez. May I ask what your name is?" asked Alex

"Oh. I'm Harilinda." said Harilinda

"Harilinda." said Sam "I'm Samantha. It's so nice to meet you."

"Okay I'm a let you all talk when I get back." said the principal

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam." said Harilinda "Oh and you must be Clover Ewing. I'm Harilinda"

"Clover Ewing?" asked Clover "Oh it's just a name that my mom named me. But it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Clover. So your mom named you Clover?" asked Harilinda

"Yes, dearie. It's just a name after all ever since I was born." said Clover

"Yeah...my mother name me Hari and Linda." said Harilinda

"Hari Linda?" asked Sam "Okay, your is Harilinda."

"Hari Linda? OMG! I love that name!" said Alex "That's why I'm always interest of being a cute girl and girly-girl."

"Of course it is my name, sweet dearie." said Harilinda "I've been always get what I really wanted is like when girls always wanted everything."

"So let's go get lunch while we're eating outside. Okay." said Sam

"Come on girls, lunch is here." said Alex

"So do you like being new here at Beverly Hills High?" asked Sam

"Of course I am dearie." said Harilinda "I've always wanted to come to Beverly Hills to see the new world and maybe I was like that I should stay in Toronto."

"By the way Harilinda, you should come and hang out with us if you want." said Clover

"Or you can come sit with us in the cafeteria if you want." said Alex

"Thanks, but I would like to but I have to ask my mom first but thank you girls I would like to." said Harilinda

"Oh it's the time so I guess it's time for us to go to class." said Alex as she skipping

"I know but it is so great for me to hang out with you girls because you are so cool." said Harilinda

"I know but will you give me a call so I can get to know you for sure, dearie?" asked Sam

"Sure I will my dear sweet hun." said Harilinda

"Awwwwwwww. I'll see you in class okay honey." said Sam.

"Okay, I'll just catch up with you, girls." said Harilinda

"Sam what were you thinking, you might like this crush on a girl?" asked Clover

"No, she's just a friend, and I just want to get to know her." said Sam

"You like to get to know Harilinda?" asked Alex "You know she is very sweet, she's very attractive and she is very slender and graceful."

"She's seem to be attractive for her heart." said Clover "For like love hearts."

The girls went to class and then they have science class for 1 hour later, and then when its late it was Harilinda Smith who was late for class because she catch up with them and the teacher said.

"Hello, stop right here. Shouldn't you been in here?" asked Ms. Darling?

"Yes, M'am I am new here at Beverly Hills High." said Harilinda

"What is your name?" asked Ms. Darling

"My name is Harilinda Allen Smith" said Harilinda

"Harilinda Allen Smith?" asked Ms. Darling

"Yes I just moved here at Beverly Hills." said Harilinda.

"Beveryl Hills huh. Okay, Ms. Smith you can sit here whatever you want." said Ms. Darling

"Okay." said Harilinda

"Welcome to Beverly Hills High, dearie." said Ms. Darling

"Okay." said Harilinda as she smile at Sam while she sits next to her new pal.

"Hi, Sami." said Harilinda "We're gonna have a good school year for now on."

"We sure can always be." said Alex

After Science and Social Studies, the students gone home and once in then it was Mandy who follow the new girl in school and she says something to her.

"Hiiiiii! Are you new here?" asked Mandy

"Yes I am new here. Who are you?" asked Harilinda

"My name is Mandy and yours?" asked Mandy

"My name is Harilinda Shankel." said Harilinda

"Harilinda Shankel? That's you?" asked Mandy

"Yes and I am hanging out with some new people now." said Harilinda

"You're with who?" asked Mandy

"Actually, I'm with Samantha, Alexandra and Clover." said Harilinda

"Samantha, Alexandra and Clover?" asked Mandy "You're with them now. That's cool more than like it"

"Puh-please, dearie. I hope it is for then is for now on. I am new here and you are going to be nice to me while I am here for now. Thank you." said Harilinda

"Dearie." said Mandy "Did you say dearie dear?"

"Yes I did, Ms. No Queen Bee." said Harilinda "But by the way, you're welcome to join the club as like being snobby."

"Well. okay. Ms. Dearie Dear Sweet." said Mandy "Since you're new here at Beverly Hills High, and also if you want to join with those spies."

"I'm always going to be nice to people because I love nice people but not-some-snobby-old people." said Harilinda. "Mandy, if you want to be my new enemy trust me I'm always want to hang out with them. But not just you. Okay."

"Where you going?" asked Mandy

"I gotta go home for tonight." said Harilinda "See you later, dearie honey."

"Wow, nice going, Harilinda. I didn't know you could stand for yourself because you are popular than her." said Samantha

"I know but I really want to teach myself how to stand up to people for think for who I am no matter what." said Harilinda

"Yes, Harilinda." said Alex "You can always join the spies club if you want, is that what you said "honey or dearie?"

"Yes, dearie. I'm always want to be clever that I was for now. By the way I am going home for tonight." said Harilinda

"What are you going to do there tonight?" asked Sam

"Nothing, honey. I'm just gonna go relax or if I can ask my mom that I can hang out with you girls." said Harilinda

"Can you us where are yor home is?" asked Clover

"Well can you take the car? I love going on rides." said Harilinda

"Rides are kinda cool so can I take you home?" asked Sam

"Sure you can, because I do not mind. If you can do it." said Harilinda

The girls got in the car and Sam had to take her home but she needs to show her where she is going. In the driveway, at afternoon. Sam just stop right here and she lived in a brown and white house where she is living at but her mother was standing there on the porch. Even her father still at work.

"There it is, there's my mother right here standing on the porch." said Harilinda "Hi mommy!"

"Hari!" said Kathleen "Welcome home, dearie!"

Hari runs to her mother and gave her a hug and said.

"How's school, sweetie?" asked Kathleen

"It's going great it was very nice." said Harilinda

"Who are they?" asked Kathleen

"Okay. This is Samantha, Alexandra and Clover." said Hari

"Hello. Hari is that your mom?" asked Sam

"Yes, Samantha. This is mother, Kathleen." said Hari

"I'm Kathleen Shankel. It's nice to meet you girls. Alexandra and Clover." said Kathleen

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shankel." said Clover

"It's so good for nice meeting you now." said Alex

"So I just want to say that Hari want to ask you if she can come hang with us or not." said Sam

"Uh-uh. I don't think it's such a good idea for it but you know it's dangerous out there but can you make sure that she doesn't get caught up in the road? asked Kathleen

"Sure I will protect her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." said Sam

"That's a great idea, I'm always protecting her all the time." said Kathleen

"But can we protect our new friend too?" asked Clover

"Uh-uh. Yes you can but I just want to trust that if you can protect her from the dangerous habits." said Kathleen "Because she's my daughter."

"Girls, I love to hang out with you but my mom says you gotta protect me from dangerous habits." said Hari "Because I just don't want to be feel bad about it."

"We don't want you to feel bad about but I am just saying people are out here is dangerous for you to go alone." said Kathleen

"I know, mother. That's all it matters for me to do it where I don't want to get hurt." said Hari "I promise to be careful."

"Alright, sweetheart. You'll hang out with them tomorrow but it's almost getting late. But we should head to bed after dinner." said Kathleen

"Sorry, girls but I'll just gonna have to hang with you for like tomorrow okay. But not tonight. Goodnight." said Hari

"Goodnight, Harilinda. See you tomorrow." said the girls "Goodnight, Mrs. Shankel, it's so nice meeting you."

"Goodnight! See you later!" said Harilinda "I'll hang with you tomorrow at school."

"Goodnight." said Kathleen. "See you tomorrow."

Harilinda and Kathleen are in the house sitting down and talk to her daughter for a second.

"Harilinda. May I tell you something?" asked Kathleen

"I know I don't do people like that it's just." said Harilinda

"I know you want to hang out with the girls and all that stuff but you need to realize that you are not going out there alone. It's dangerous for you and all the other people. You understand?" asked Kathleen

"I know mother I know what I should do. It's that I don't want to be too nice to them but like always. I am a nice person." said Harilinda.

**I actually want to do the new OC character Harilinda Shankel but according to this. It's made by me, and that's more than I love it. I just want to make with short with "Hari and then Linda" I put it together Harilinda. When I start doing it by the way. I just gave her the new voice actor is Tara Strong. I like to make my OC into Tara Strong because she voices Timmy Turner from the Fairly OddParents, Raven from Teen Titans, Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, Batgirl from Batman series, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Young Ben Tennyson from Ben 10, and also Ember McLain from Danny Phantom.**


End file.
